


Heaven Below

by lou96



Series: The Old Sycamore Tree [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boot Worship, Boot worship but not really, Canon Compliant, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluffy, Kinktober 2020, Levi is a softie, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mild manga spoilers, Military Training, Muscles and love, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rubbing, Sweat, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), hopefully this isn't too bad, this is following after Eren joined the Scouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou96/pseuds/lou96
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 5: Boot WorshipAnticipation and nervosity followed him as he slowly bent his elbows and lowered to his captain’s boots. He felt the top of his head delicately brushed over the legs of his superior. His nose smelled the bewitch odour of the leather cleaned by mink oil.The man himself was an intoxicated temple for sinners to gather around.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi - Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: The Old Sycamore Tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957789
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Heaven Below

“ _19…20…21…_ ”

The sun's rays slowly began to warm Eren's bare back. His sweat made his tanned skin glow. The muscles of his arms contracted to lift under the force of the gravity acting on him. His hands had long forgotten the painful sensation of fine rocks entering his skin. The grass was green, long and near the tip of his nose every time he went down a little lower. The morning wind was cool on his body as his gaze was directed downward. _Focus._

His breathing was slow, measured as he tried not to inspire more air than necessary. His sweater had long been long forgotten a little further away near the trail in the forest. It had been randomly thrown to the ground as Eren had ran and ran further away from the castle. The muscles of his legs were ablazed by the peak of the coast he had repeatedly climbed without seeing the time gone by.

“ _22…23…_ ”

He had been allowed to train in the perimeter of the castle only on condition that someone was informed. It was still early when he had woken up, not a sound could be heard on the first floor as he had gone outside.

Eren had started with an early morning run, then followed by a variety of exercises, all more demanding both mentally and physically but which he eagerly welcomed every day. He needed something to free his mind, anything to help him understand everything that had happened since the fall of the wall.

An ant passed before his eyes, his human presence did not seem to scare the little insect. Eren could sense without looking up an inquisitive stare at his form while he was doing push-ups on the grass. Eren's body had changed over the months spent with the Scout. Maybe there was something in the water from the well?

His shoulders were square, rounded under the powerful deltoids that had accentuated, his chest was finely muscled, his flat stomach gave a magnificent descent on a beginning of abdominals and veins coming from under his pants and molding his firm ass.

“ _24…25…26…_ ”

Eren knew who was looking at him. The intensity of the gaze and the chills running through his spine could only mean one thing. _Finally._ His captain was there, the man who had beaten him in their first encounter while he was tied to a pole like a dog ready for slaughter. _Levi_ was watching him from the stone wall.

There had never been a grudge on Eren's part, he knew Levi did what needed to be done in order to live. The Military Police would’ve tested him regardless of his cries, regardless of his beggins sobs. The man had saved his life.

He did not know how long his captain had stayed to look at him shamelessly do his exercises but a delicious feeling of warm spread throughout his sweating body.

He could feel his arms shaking slightly, his feet distancing from each other to make it easier for him to lift up after each push-up. His green eyes did not leave the brown earth as a thin drop of sweat had created on his nose, threatening to fall.

_“Ugh”_ Eren couldn't stop. Not while he had the captain's attention on him. It was a dangerous game that Eren had been playing for some time already but his desire was too great to be simply ignored. He had been attracted to his superior from the beginning, his eyes undressing the man's gorgeous physique as the other one had his head turned.

“ _27…_ ”

Eren contracted his abs, squeezed his tight ass, brought his knees higher and exhaled as he lifted himself up to the sky again. How many times had he watched his captain do hard training? _Probably a thousand times._

No wonder why the man was the best soldier amongst all. His lower back alone was a sin just to look at, left alone the bump of his ass and his strong legs as he was flowing around. Anyone could see even from far away that Levi was no man to joke around. His movements were fast and precise as he would slice every wooden victim randomly spread on tree branches. 

Eren would have been fine from only observing his captain practicing with his gears in the air. Until one morning he had woken up to a loud sound coming from outside. He saw from the window his captain working out directly in the middle of the yard _half naked._

Levi's body was one to be damned but Eren had long ago stopped trying to be a saint. His captain’s jet black hair was sticking to his sensual face while his eyes were hard and focused on his reps. He had not been able to detach his eyes from the man until Levi had turned to look in his direction. Maybe his captain didn’t mind Eren ‘cause he kept training but maybe with more intensity than prior.

Ever since he had noticed Levi training in the mornings at dawn, Eren tried to wake up earlier. His body was now craving to feel the same rush of adrenaline and pain as his captain. Levi had not made a comment when the following day Eren had joined him. Their heavy breaths had mingled until the sun took over its blue kingdome. 

“ _28...29..”_

It had become their routine, their little moment of quietness as no one was talking to the other. By the time they had spent together, Eren was now used to seeing Levi shirtless everyday. But what he hadn’t anticipated was the newest addition to Levi’s mornings.

He had gazed one last time at the man only wearing long black pants now that the sun was high in the sky and their time had come to an end.

The sound of leather whipping in the air had stopped Eren on his way back to the castle. His head turned behind him to check on where the noise was coming from. Maybe he shouldn’t have.

He saw before him Levi taking off his pants to reveal his tight black boxers, his hands now spinning the leather again. But what had really caught his attention had been the prominent and easily identifiable dick of his superior bouncing as the man was jumping repetitively to pass over the rope. 

It was the first time Eren had seen Levi jump rope, and he hadn't been able to run fast enough to his room. He had urged the nearest closet to free his painfully hard dick, his mind reviving this scene over and over. But he imagined himself kneeling before his captain instead. His pants were at his ankles as his legs went apart to offer his ass to the phantom of Levi.

Eren didn’t know if someone had heard him nor if he had stayed for too long there. He showed no mercy as he masturbated himself in the dark, his lips whispering the name of his captain and wishing his ass was filled by him. _Levi._

“Eren?”

Eren must have paused for a while his arms still were fully extended, lost in his fantasy again ‘cause the voice of his captain could be heard from above him now. His head was still facing the ground as he opened his green eyes to see the boots of Levi right in front of him.

“Why did you stop?” His voice sounds like a dream, unconsciously Eren opens wider his legs for the man above him. The boots looked clean, and the laces were neatly made but Eren knew he could do a better job if his captain asked him _gently_.

The brown and shiny leather produced a wave of goosebumps on his shaking body, starting from his tanned shoulders to pass on his erected nipples and creating a lustful reaction in his pants. 

“Can you check my form sir?” Eren was still looking down as he spoke, his voice sounding needy and breathless to his ear.

He could put that on the fact that he had been training for hours if someone had mentioned him. His arms were already numbed from his previous reps but Eren didn’t care about it. A rush of adrenaline blurred his thoughts.

Anticipation and nervosity followed him as he slowly bent his elbows and lowered to his captain’s boots. He felt the top of his head delicately brushed over the legs of his superior. His nose smelled the bewitch odour of the leather cleaned by mink oil. The man himself was an intoxicated temple for sinners to gather around. 

“ _30…”_

There was no sound for a couple of seconds as Eren performed another rep, his hot breath warming his captain’s boots. The head of his half hard dick was touching the ground every time he went down for Levi, a pleasant reward for his temerity.

“Do you know why I allowed you to train with me?” The man had spoken in a low and almost intimate tone, his boots not moving from the visual field of Eren. The cold breeze was a blessing on his bare skin now melted from the sun staring at their exchange.

“To make sure I don’t lose control and kill someone?” His breathing was heavy as his body kept a tall and straight form.

Eren was no fool. This was the only logical reason for his captain to tolerate his presence even during his spare time. He felt a tingling feeling at the base of his nape. A painful reminder that they were nothing more than a prisoner and his executioner. 

“Where is your shirt, Eren?” Another delicious shiver took him by storm, he felt his legs becoming weak. The man above had brought his fingers over Eren’s delicate neck, a small caresse to prove his point.

The brown boots were now closer to his face as his captain had approached. Eren couldn’t hold back from lowering yet again his body, his nose meeting the soft texture of the leather.

His shoulders were trembling, he had to contract his entire core to stay still. But Eren didn’t want to move. His triceps and biceps were on fire from staying in a static position, a faint moan escaped his wet lips. He closed his dreaming eyes, knowing this would be the only intimate moment between them. Eren almost kissed the boots of his superior, a lonely gesture for the souvenir of their first interaction in the courtroom. 

“Your skin is so hot.” Eren felt a small caresse in the middle of the shoulder blades. His erection was now moving unconsciously against the ground. Why was he captivated only by his superior? The man was testing his limit, and Eren didn’t know how to act anymore with him. “Is my hand too cold?”

The sound of his heartbeat was erratic and tampering in his ears. His desire was too overwhelming to hold back his begging moan. “ _Captain_.” It was not more louder than a whisper but he had said this like a prayer for the man above.

His entire body was now shaking, he felt pain from not extending his elbows. His knees were trying to stay high but the gravity was gradually winning their fight. 

“Why can't I leave you alone?”

Two cold hands were now on his back, following his spine to gently grab the sides of his abdomen. Eren instantly felt relief as the man was now holding his upper body. It only took him two seconds to understand what was happening.

A shocking realisation made his green eyes open widely. _Fuck me now._ The man had bent his knees and opened his legs to allow his hands to reach Eren’s middle back. There, in front of his face, was the attractive and _hard_ dick of his captain. His tongue went to lick his lips, already imagining the taste of the older man.

“I wonder if you are enjoying the view as much as I do.” 

His heart skipped a beat when he heard this murmur. Eren didn't understand what his captain was saying. Not until he sensed a hand touching his firm stomach while the other one was reaching for his lower back. A pleased moan was the only sound coming from Eren’s mouth, his superior’s hand had grabbed his pants impatiently. Instead of going under the underwear, the older man pulled _hard_ his pants to reveal his subordinate's rounded ass.

The friction of his ass being manly handled created an exquisite sensation on his erection. The action had brought Eren’s face closer to his captain’s dick, his nose now touching his black belt.

“Why do I dream of you?” Eren didn’t know if he was the one who had talked or if it was his superior but his breathing had stopped in his chest. This man would be the death of him. 

His captain was not done yet. He opened his legs wider, a silent invitation for the young man to come closer. If someone had woken up Eren right now, he would have killed them without hesitation.

His tongue escaped his red bitten lips, the rough texture of his captain’s pants made his knees fall on the grassy ground below them. His body was no longer able to stay still as he licked the entire hidden length of his superior. His hands went rapidly to grab the belt before him. The urge to suck his captain's fat erection was all he could think of.

As he opened the first button, Eren felt his head get pulled up. He didn't have time to proceed nor complain as his lips met his captain's. Their kiss was hungry, savage, _real._

Eren put his arms around the older man's neck, not caring if someone saw them. His captain had brought him on his muscular thighs. One arm of the older man was tightly surrounding Eren's naked back while the other kept a firm grip on his sweet ass. Their hips were rubbing eagerly against each other.

He was no longer holding back his begging moans, his ass thrusting vigorously on the hard dick under him. But he had to close his green eyes yet again. The delicious sensation of his neck being licked and bitten by his superior electrified his body. Eren tightened his legs' grip around the waist of his man. 

“Why do I wanna fuck you on the table so everyone knows you are mine?” His captain was making a beautiful mess of Eren. His ear tingled as he heard those words.

Goosebumps traveled his whole being as he understood what this meant. Their attractions were _mutual._ Eren finally dared to say what he wanted to on the first time they had met.

_"Levi_ " 

As soon as the sweet name escaped his lips, he felt the hands of Levi feversly going under his pants and underwear to grab his asscheecks with possesivity. _“Levi”_ This action alone made Eren called again his captain, his gorgeous hips losing their control to only do rapid and small movements against the erection of his superior.

The friction between their bodies was devastating but Eren wasn’t able to restrain his unleash desire. The large and pulsating dick of Levi was rubbing his ass but Eren knew that soon this wouldn’t be enough for the both of them.

“Eren” The breathless voice of his superior sounded like he was too at the edge of a precipice. His hips were pushing more and more powerfully, the man seemed lost in a whirlwind of lust and freedom.

“Love, we cannot fuck like this for our first time.” The words had been said in a moaning and plaintive whisper, Levi was trying to convince himself more than his subordinate.

That didn’t stop Eren. Instead, he brought their lips together to seal the promise of the man. _Our first time._ He devoured the sweet flesh before pushing his tongue into Levi’s mouth, a lewd moan following as they finally had a taste of each other. 

A little smile took place over Eren’s lips when he felt the warm breeze on his bare skin. It appeared that he wasn’t the only one to be impatient.

“Just so I see you.” Levi had pulled down his pants lower so he could retraced the delicious curve of his ass in broad daylight. One hand of Eren went between their warm bodies to quickly open the black pants of his captain.

“Come closer”

He didn’t know if it was faith but Levi was not wearing underwear. As his hand freed the painfully hard dick of the man, he felt the last barrier between them fall. Levi had opened eagerly Eren’s asscheecks to allow his erection to slide sinfully between them. Eren saw black at the unknown sensation of pleasure and luxure. His captain’s precum was spreading over his hole and walls as their rubbings became frenetic.

They didn’t last long. The divine sensation of having Levi’s dick so close to take him brought Eren to his last string. His orgasm took him by storm, his moans crying out Levi’s name. His captain’s teeth sank into his tanned neck as his cum tainted his sore ass. 

The sun was now high in the cloudless sky. Eren could feet the mark of Levi on his neck as he passed his hand over it. His knees were now bruised and covered in dirt as Eren got up and lifted his pants. He looked at his captain still on the ground.

The man had not taken his eyes off of Eren as he stowed his dick in his pants. Their hunger was not fully satisfied yet. The cum coming from his ass dripping on his legs was a sweet reminder that they were not done, that this was only a foretaste of what could be their life together. 

After they had kissed one last time outside, Eren started walking in the opposite direction of his captain. Eren did not make two steps before Levi brought him back into the prison of his strong arms. Their eyes met as the first sound of voices coming from around the house were heard. Eren looked in confusion at his captain, not understanding what he was doing as he led them upstairs. Levi only smiled at him, the rest of their day was sealed with his last phrase. 

_“I have a table in my room.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Canonverse AU is officially my favorite to write 😳  
> I hope you enjoyed it❤
> 
> This fic is part of a serie that I would create. All of them following Levi/Eren development and also related with the prompts of the kinktober and rirentober. 
> 
> Thanks again Gabi for your support - you are my biggest motivation, love.


End file.
